Pirates Letters: William
by rika08
Summary: sequal to Pirates Letters: Elizabeth. Will's reply to Elizabeth's latest letter. Just wait, you'll never guess wha't he's thinking
1. Understanding Distance

Pirate Letters: William

William stared out at the ocean. The waves gently rocked the ship from side to side. The wind blew his bandana around his head. The sea mist grazed his face, cooling him from the Caribbean heat.

"Captain."

"Yes Lieutenant."

"We're ready to submerge." The lieutenant said.

"Very well. Inform the crew and submerge." William turned from the sea and headed for his quarters. He locked the door behind him a sat at his desk.

The Flying Dutchman dove into the ocean. The ship filled with water quickly. Not that it was a worry to anyone; they could not die, not as long as they were crewmen on the ship.

Will stared at his desk, or more so, a chest on his desk. The chest was painted silver and black. Silver vines and leaves decorated the border of the chest and latched. The lock, however, was made from a sword. A sword he had made. The sword that had pieces the heart of the feared Davy Jones himself. The handle served as a lock, but the key hung around William's neck.

The chest had been a present from Elizabeth two years ago. Will had placed small trinkets Elizabeth had given him over the years. His more pressing use was storage for the letters she sent him. Her most recent letter, though, had been more grievous than the past letters. Reading simply tore William up inside. Three years she has carried that burden, and he had no idea she blamed herself for his death. Nevertheless, he would die for her again. However, he could never tell her that. Not now, not in this condition. Seven more years and then he could, but by then, things could be worse.

William hated this. He hated being so far from her physically, but hated it more so emotionally. This change had been hard for both of them, but more so on Elizabeth. She had been the one left to wait for ten years while Will carried souls on his ship. Writing letters could only do so much for them. It was not the same as speaking with her in person. Merely reading her break was a thousand times worse than watching her break. He wanted to hold her, to dry her tears, kiss her even.

_I should be grateful for living at this moment, if you call this living._


	2. Undefined Distance

The Flying Dutchman surfaced. Water dripped off the deck, almost like rain. The crewmen emerged from the lower decks and began releasing the sails.

"The Captain seems to be spending more time alone in his quarters."

"Maybe he prefers to be alone?"

"This boy doesn't seem like the kind who'd want to be alone."

"Or maybe, he sits alone thinking of the life he lost. Think about being ripped away from all you care about. He has been ripped away from life, ripped from his wide, and forced to carry lost souls. He was forced into this. He does not deserve this fate. No one deserves this fate." Bootstrap stormed off, leaving the two stunned crewmembers behind. Bootstrap approached the Captains quarters. He hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Enter."

Bootstrap entered quickly. He found Will sitting at his desk, staring out his window.

"Daily report Captain." He said.

"Very well."

"Only two souls rescued." Bill paused for a moment, "They seem to be lessening. The number of souls I mean."

Will nodded. He remembered how many souls were found days after he became Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

"Permission to speak freely, sir." Bill said.

"Granted."

"Son, I'm not sure what Elizabeth's letter said, but since you received the letter, you've been secluding yourself more so. I f answering her letter has become so difficult; maybe you should find another approach. I don't need to open the envelope to know there was more than just the letter." Bill finished and left.

Will sat at his desk, thinking. The envelope was thicker than usual. Why hadn't he noticed anything else? Will turned to the chest on his desk. He pulled the silver key from around his neck and unlocked the chest. He pulled out the most recent letter and opened the envelope. Will pulled out the long letter. As he did so, three more papers fell out. Will picked up the papers and looked over them. They were in Elizabeth's handwriting. The first one seemed to be a poem, or a story.

_A blacksmith boy, tall and kind, made swords all day. While his master sat and drank. His swords were strong and beautiful, much like him. He practiced everyday, to be ready to fight, if needed. As he grew, so did his skills, and his heart._

_He made a delivery to the Governors house. A sword for the Commodore was made. A sword of great strength and balance. But when he delivered to the house of the Governor, no one could see the love that was forming._

_As the daughter of the Governor approached, his heart would race, as did hers. Meeting merely eight years ago on a voyage to the port, they had always felt something. Amidst the speaking and admiration of the sword, no one could see the love in their eyes._

_When she was kidnapped by Pirates, he broke the law to free her from their grasp. When she was imprisoned, he fought to free her. When she lied for him, she could tell him the truth. When he proposed, she whole-heartedly accepted. And when she needed him, he was there to rescue her._

_When she bled for him, he wondered why. And when he died for her, she begged for his life. He had been her rescuer, her friend, and her life. Nothing was worth losing him over. She could let him go, not without telling him the secrets she had for him._

_Now here they stand, on a ship far away. And an island with no one to proclaim. There they are forced to remain. Never to speak a word to each other. Restrained by laws. Forced to tell their feelings by ink and paper. Yet she continues for him. With the knowledge that he lives, she continues…only for him. Continuing to wait for him._

Will forced a smile as a tears rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it from his face and folded the paper back up. The second paper was a drawing. A very well detailed drawing, of the Flying Dutchman. _Elizabeth is quiet the artist._ Elizabeth had drawn the ship to almost precise detail. Will noticed a person standing at the helm. He smiled as he saw himself steering the ship. The last one was another drawing. This time of Elizabeth. Will could not help but stare at the beauty of his wife. Even if it was a drawing, at least he had a picture to always remember her by. A small note was written on the bottom of the drawing.

_On nights, you cannot sleep without seeing my face. I will always see your face in my dreams._

Will slid them back into the envelope and placed it back into the chest. He grabbed a nearby paper and pen and began thinking.

"Mr. Turner."

"Yes Captain?"

"What is our status with the rescued souls?" Will asked.

"They have been sent onto the right track. None others have surfaced yet." Bill answered.

"I have something of great importance that needs to be delivered. Can I trust you to accomplish this?" William asked.

Bill Smiled, "Aye captain."


	3. My Darling Pirate King

_My Darling Pirate King,_

_If I were to say I have not shed a tear, I would be lying. There are times all I can do is shed tears. Amidst all the things out here, I cannot help but wonder about you. Reading and rereading your letter, I want to hold so close. I never blamed you for my death. Some say death is inevitable. I was to die in battle nonetheless._

_I ask you; do not linger on what has happened. No one should linger on the past, especially one as tragic as ours. I want to hold you and wipe your tears away. But all I can do is pray you will listen to my words. Between dieing and carrying souls, I would rather carry the souls. Here I know where you are. At times when I look at the chest, I sometimes hear a beat of a heart. I feel as though, your heart had been placed inside the chest, just as you hold mine with you._

_I must say, you have an imaginative interpretation of our meeting. But I tell you this; I would die again and again for you. If anything were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself. I will never let anything happen to you. You are all that keeps me going out here._

_Keep watching the sunrise._

_I love you_

_Captain William Turner_


End file.
